The Rings of Time
by Garnet Turner
Summary: What if Elrond had another daughter and Legolas had a sister...and they along two drwaves and three humans joined forces with the Fellowship? This is a joint effort between myself and a cousin.
1. The Beginning

A/N: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, or the story line. However I do own Leila and her friends.

            Gandalf looked about the group before him, two elven women, two dwarves, and three human women. "Three in your company bear three special treasures. The three rings of time- the past, the present, and the future. These rings are known to very few and no one fully understands them.  Now evil is once again rising in Middle Earth. For this reason the rings will be sent to another place."

            "But there are seven of us here. What do we have to do with this?" Yeti, one of the dwarves, asked.

            "I have ulterior motives," Gandalf admitted. "This little trip will also be a starting point for a new understanding between the races."

            "What do you mean?" Elayna, the eldest of the elves and bearer of the ring of the future, asked with a frown.

            "The long going feud between the elves and dwarves is going to end." Gandalf said.

            "Going to end?" Leila, the other elf and bearer of the ring of the past, asked.

            "Yes," said Gandalf. "It will cease, reach a point of termination, come to a stop…"

            "Thank you," Elayna stated. "I think we understand."  
            "Yes, we understand end, but how is it going to end?" Leila asked.

            "I am sending two elves and two dwarves into a world unfamiliar to you all," Gandalf explained. "Either you will learn to overcome your differences and get along…or you will kill each other." 

            "A strong possibility," Elayna glared at the two dwarves.

            "Option two would be easier." Leila said also glaring. "It would be more fun too."

            "Bring it on she-elf," Garin, the younger of the two dwarves, growled.

            "Enough!" Amaryllis, one of the humans and the bearer of the ring of the present, yelled.

            "Thank you," Gandalf smiled. "You humans will also need to learn how to deal with elves and dwarves."

            Amaryllis looked about the group and she saw the long running hatred between the races. "What are you going to tell our families?" she asked.

            Gandalf fell silent for a time.

            "Oh, this is reassuring," Elayna muttered sarcastically.

            "Can't we say good-bye?" Amaryllis asked.

            "No," Gandalf said quietly. "I'm sorry. It would be too risky. Most of them don't even know about the rings and it must stay that way."

            "When do we leave?" Leila asked.

            "Now," said the wizard.

            "How do we get there?" Yeti asked. "Better yet, how will we get back?"

            "How you get there is too complicated to explain," Gandalf replied. "You will return when I call you back."

            "Will we retain our present forms?" Leila asked.

            "No," Gandalf stated. "Where you are going there are no elves or dwarves. You will all appear as humans. Your names may have to change slightly as well. Don't worry. It will all seem natural to you."

            "Well at least its not dwarves." Leila whispered to Elayna.

            She tried not to laugh…then they heard Garin whisper, "At least it's not elves."

            "I heard that." Leila said in a low cruel tone. Garin gave a low growl and brandished his enormous battle axe.

            "Everyone, stand in a circle!" Gandalf snapped, ending the fight before it started. No one dared disobey him.

            c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

            Leah sat straight up in bed. "Oh man…that was weird!" she thought. Her phone started ringing. She looked over at her clock and groaned. It was 1:30 am.

            "Hello?" she asked in a groggy voice. "You do know its 1:30 in the morning. So this had better be important."

            "No it's not," the voice of her cousin, Elayna said cheerfully at the other end. "It's 2:30."

            "Maybe where you live…so what up?" Leah asked starting to wake up.

            "Nothing really," Elayna answered. "I'm bored. Its finals week and all my finals are done."

            "So when you gonna be home?" Leah asked "How long can you stay?" 

            "My parents are coming tomorrow," her cousin replied. "I'll be home for a month!" 

            "Sweet! I'm off from tomorrow until January 13th! We're gonna have to get together." Leah said now fully awake.

            "Yeah…shoot!" Elayna exclaimed. "Hold on." Leah could hear mumbling in the back round. When Elayna returned, she was a lot quieter.

            "I thought all the RA's would be asleep by now," she muttered.

            "We in trouble?" Leah asked. Both girls were in college, Elayna was in Lower Michigan; Leah was living with her parents in the UP.

            "No, just me," Elayna, the elder of the two, said. "It's only 5 bucks."

            "What's only five bucks?"

            "My fine for being too loud."

            "Dang! I'm glad I'm at home! Did I tell you that I'm going to Northern soon?" Leah was attending a community college and was able to live at home.

            "Yeah," Elayna answered. "WOW! It's getting late…I need to finish packing! Mom and Dad will be here in a few hours!" 

            "OK, call me when you get here. And we'll get together." Leah said, "I have one more exam tomorrow then I'm done. So I better get to sleep …Laters."

            c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

            "So," Elayna said later that week, "When's Yeti coming up?" She and Leah were at her parent's house. Their parents were out together, so the girls were alone.

            "Don't know...I'm pretty sure he'll be up tomorrow sometime." Leah replied.

            "Then he'll be here in time for the movie?" her cousin asked.

            "Should be…Jasmin and Deanne are coming to my place after they get out of school. Amy's gonna meet us there." Leah said.

            "Sweet!" Elayna exclaimed. "Is Gary coming, too?"       

            "Last I heard. You never know with him though." Leah said. Gary was Leah's unpredictable younger brother.

            "True," Elayna suppressed a yawn. "Ah…what time is it?"

            "About quarter after two." Leah said as she stretched.

            "I need to sleep," her cousin said. She curled up on the couch. "Good night."

            "Me too. Night." Leah said and snuggled down into her sleeping bag on the floor.

   c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

            Elayna stood on a balcony, looking out over the valley of Rivendell.

            "My father is sending me away," she said sadly.

            "Why is that? There is no danger here." Elladan asked her quietly. Elayna sighed.

            "Evil is increasing in Mirkwood," she said. She turned to him.

            "And…I don't think he's ready to give me up yet," she said, looking down and blushing. Elladan slowly moved closer to her, soon he was right beside her.

            "When do you leave?" he asked softly.

            "Sometime tomorrow," she replied. "Gandalf will be coming for Leila and me."

            "What does Leila have to do with this?" he asked, because he was unaware of his father sending his youngest sister any where.

            "All I know is that we're going anyway," Elayna replied, turning her back to Elladan for she couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes. "I don't know when we shall return…if ever…"

            "You are going into the west then?" he asked.  He placed his hands on Elayna's shoulders and turned her to face him. She closed her eyes and didn't look up.

            "I don't know," she whispered, fighting down tears. She did not want him to have to see her cry. He pulled her gently to him and held her. He rested his head on the top of hers and breathed in her sweet scent. Elayna could no longer hold back her tears. She clung to him as she silently cried into his shoulder.

            Leila stepped on to the balcony. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she asked.

            Elladan and Elayna immediately separated. Elayna's tears shut off like a faucet.

            "Oh don't stop on my account," Leila said with a big smile on her face.

            "Excuse me," her brother said. He bowed to Elayna, who was looking out over the valley again, and glared daggers at his sister before returning to the house.

            "Did I interrupt something?" Leila asked innocently.

            "No," Elayna stated coldly.

            "OK," Leila said quietly. "I think I'm going to retire now…see you in the morning." She said and returned to the house.

            c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

            Elayna woke up suddenly. She lay on the couch with here eyes wide open.

            "That wasn't just a dream…" she muttered to herself. "That was a memory!" 

            "What? You say something?" Leah asked from the floor.

            "A dream I just had," Elayna said a bit louder. "It couldn't have been just a dream…"

            "A memory?" Leah asked, propping herself up with her elbow.

            "It had to have been!" Elayna sat up. "I was in a beautiful alpine valley. You were there…and so was a man, but we weren't human. We had pointy ears like Vulcans on Star Trek."

            "That sounds about like mine. But Gary and Ryan were in mine too. They were really short and they had long beards." Leah said "There was an old guy there too…he said something about calling for us…I have no idea what it means though."

            "I was saying good-bye to the man in my dream," Elayna said quietly. "You seemed to be connected to him somehow. He looked like you a little."

            "Like me how?" Leah asked, she sounded very hyper…which she was.

            "Like…I don't know! Like how Gary looks like you."

            "That's scary! Another Gary!" Leah said.

            "No," Elayna laughed. "I liked this one…an awful lot it seems."

            "Hmmm…let's finish this later." Leah said snuggling back into her blankets.

            "I suppose," Elayna stated, lying back down…but she didn't really sleep the rest of the night.

            c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

            "This movie is gonna be awesome!" Jasmin exclaimed as the small gang entered the movie theater. "I can't wait to see all the Orcs and fights! Oh! And that hot elf in the previews! Ooo! Peanuts!" she stopped at the concession stand.

            "Ummm Jas, how much sugar did you have today?" Leah asked.

            "Just a two liter of life blood (Mt.Dew)," she said. "Come on! I don't want to miss the previews!" Elayna laughed and shook her head.

            "She's your friend," she said as the group sat down. Although they all sat in one row there was almost two distinct groups. Gary, Yeti, and Elayna sat at one end and mocked the previews, while Leah, Jasmin, Amy, and Deanne got in a peanut fight. As the previews ended so did the peanut fight and the mocking.

            The movie began in elvish…and they all shivered.

            "This is eerie!" Elayna whispered to Leah.

            "Yeah, it's almost as if I knew what she was saying, before they translated it into English! You know like I had heard the language before." Leah whispered.

            "I…I need to go for a walk," Elayna stated. She was shaking and growing pale.

            "I'll come with you." Leah said, her voice was shaking so much it was almost cracking.

            They walked out to the lobby in silence. Before long, the rest of the group joined them. 

            "Boring movie anyway," Gary muttered.

            "And why is that?" Leah asked.

            "It was jus a bunch of midgets!" He replied as they all gathered in a circle.

            "Except for one old wizard who's just batty!" 

            "Batty, Master Garin?" Gandalf said, amused. "How so?"

            "Ga…Gan…Gandalf?! I'm soo sorry!" Garin stuttered. Gandalf laughed.

            "Don't worry, my dear dwarf," the wizard said. "I am not angry. You memories were changed when you entered the other world. You couldn't have remembered me."

            "What memory changes…would our rings cause us to remember things?" Leila asked Gandalf.

            "Why do you ask?" he said with a thoughtful frown.       

            "Well…the other night I dreamt about the day we left." Leila said.

            "So did I," Elayna added very quietly.

            "Really," Gandalf pondered, "very interesting."

            "Leila!?" came Elrond's voice from behind them. "Where did you come from?"

            "Father!" Leila said happily. "Well…um…you see…there's a perfectly good explanation for all this…Gandalf?" Gandalf looked like he had a lot of explaining to do.

            "I never said she was going into the west," he said with a half grin on his face.

            "Indeed you did not." Elrond said. "Leila, take our guests to the house. I wish to speak with Gandalf."

            "Uh oh…" Yeti muttered under his breath. They all followed Leila leaving Gandalf and Elrond to discuss their business.

            As they walked down the halls they passed two male elves with long black hair. Elayna briefly made eye contact with one of them, and then quickly looked away, blushing slightly. Leila smiled broadly at both of them as they passed.

            "I saw that," Leila whispered to Elayna.

            "You saw nothing," her friend hissed.

            "My aren't we touchy tonight." Leila said as they left each of the group at a room. 

            "I am sorry," Elayna apologized. "I'm just tired. And…well…good- night, Leila."

            "Good night…" Leila said as she left for her room.

            c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

            "You're back!" Arwen smiled as her sister entered their room.

            "Yea, I'm back." Leila said as she flopped down on her bed. "Why is everyone acting like I've been gone for years? I've only been gone for four years."

            "Four…" Arwen looked confused. "Try fifty-four, dear sister."

            "Fifty-four!" Leila exclaimed. "I had no idea! So, how is everyone?" she asked trying to change the subject.

            "Quite well," Arwen smiled. "There is some trouble, but Father won't discuss it."

            "How is Aragorn?" Leila asked. Arwen smiled shyly.

            "He is well," she said, suddenly bashful.

            "You're keeping something from me." Leila said, looking at her sister.

            "You must swear not to tell Father!" Arwen said with a twinkle in her eye. She sat on the edge of her bed.

            "Have I ever told any of our other secrets? But if you insist …I swear." Leila said.

            "I have given him my troth," Arwen whispered gravely. "Father does not know of this yet. I fear it would break his heart."

            "You did what?" Leila said in shock. "If Father knew, it would break his heart. But if you love Aragorn that much I can see why you did it." Arwen smile sadly.

            "I hoped you would," she replied. Their bedroom door suddenly flew open as their brothers entered.

            "Leila!" Elladan smiled, enveloping her in a bear hug. "You're back!"

            "Elladan!" Leila said happily returning his hug. Tears began to build up in her gray/green eyes.

            "Where have you been?" Elladan's twin, Elrohir, asked their youngest sister.

            "I was in another world. I had no memory of this place or you for four of their years." Leila said. Her siblings looked at her as if she were crazy.

            "Well," Elladan said after a long pause. "Gandalf was involved in it…"

            "So have you talked to Elayna yet?" Leila asked her brother.

            "Uh…" Elladan stammered, "well…what…why would I talk to Elayna?"

            "Oh please…I'm not blind! I know about you…she even admitted to dreaming about you while we were away." Leila said with a huge grin on her face. Elladan seemed to be desperately searching for a way to deny it.

            "I have no idea what you're talking about." He stubbornly maintained.

            "Oh come now…" Leila said "I'm tired so if you don't mind I wish to go to bed now…good night."

            "Good night, sisters," Elladan smiled. He left the room, followed by Elrohir.

            c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

            Elladan and Elrohir walked down the long hall in silence. Elrohir knew exactly where his brother was going and that he probably wanted to go there alone, so he followed him.

            "Why are you following me?" Elladan asked coming to a stop.

            "I'm not," his twin replied in self-defense. "I'm just going wherever it is that you're going."

            "Not you're not." Elladan insister.

            "Yes, I am," Elrohir stated.

            "No, you're not."

            "Yes, I am."

            "What are you two fighting about?" Aragorn asked walking up.

            "Nothing…no you're not!" Elladan stated firmly.

            "Aragorn," Elrohir smile sensing an ally. "Don't you think we should all meet our guests?"

            "Yes, I believe we should." Aragorn said. Elladan shot Aragorn a betrayed look. Aragorn laughed.

            "It won't be that bad, my friend," he said quietly. "I promise."

            "I thought you were on my side! I support you with Arwen." Elladan said quickly as they reached Elayna's room.

            "Trust me," Aragorn said softly with a wink. Elrohir lightly knocked on Elayna's door.

            "One moment," her gentle voice said from within. They stood and waited patiently until Elayna opened the door. 

            When she did, she was in a shimmering white elven gown. Her curly, strawberry blonde hair hung around her face like a halo. Her bright green eyes widened slightly when she saw the three of them at her door.

            "Welcome to Rivendell, Elayna." Aragorn said politely. "We just came to say good night, and to make sure everything was to your liking."

            "Thank you," she smiled with a gracious bow.

            "We've all missed you since you went away," Elrohir said, jabbing his brother slightly.

            "Ah…yes we have…Aragorn could you and Elrohir see to our other guests? I'm going to stay here for a couple minutes then retire for the night as well." Elladan said.

            "I think you should meet the other guests as well," Elrohir said. "Unless of course, you have some reason for wanting to stay."

            "He doesn't need to give us a reason. Come on Elrohir." Aragorn said grabbing Elrohir by the arm. "Good-night Elayna."

            Elrohir was dragged away under protest. Elayna blushed as she and Elladan were left alone.

            "Won't you come in?" she asked, opening the door wider.

            "Thank you." He replied entering the room. "How have you been?" he asked trying not to show he was nervous.

            "I have been well," she smiled, nervously playing with her hair. "And you?"

            "Worried…happy…and um…wow." He stuttered. Elayna looked bashfully away and laughed.

            "I feel like a silly mortal school girl," she laughed. "I…I missed you." 

            "And I you." He whispered. Elayna stepped a little closer to him.

            "Maybe…do you think…" she stopped with a sigh. "My father still sees me as his little child."

            "Does he? I see…a beautiful woman who is unafraid to speak her mind…and stand up for her friends. You know it took someone special to leave everything she knew and enter a world where the only one she knew and trusted was her best friend." He said wrapping his arms around her. Elayna relaxed.

            "He will never give us permission to marry," she sighed. "Not for a million years."

            "Maybe I could speak with him…"Elladan suggested.

            "You will have to eventually," she stated.

            "I know…" Elladan was interrupted by a knock at the door. Elladan quickly pulled away and move to the window, while Elayna went to the door.

            "I'm sorry for disturbing you," Elrond said, "but I'm looking for my son, Elrohir said he was speaking with you."

            "Father?" Elladan said from the window. 

            "I wish to speak to you and your brother alone," Elrond explained. He looked at Elayna and then back to Elladan.

            "Do you have anything you wish to tell me?" he asked. Elayna looked at Elladan.

            "No," Elladan said softly. "Not yet."

            "I see," Elrond smile gently. He put an arm around both of them.

            "Have patients my children," he said. "I will speak to Thranduil on your behalf."

            "Thank you." Elladan said gratefully as he moved to go. "Sleep well Elayna." 

            "Sleep well," she smiled as her future husband and father-in-law left her room.

            Well that's chapter one…Hope you like the story. ^_^ Don't forget to Review


	2. The Morning before the council

            Well Everyone…here's the next part! Hope you like it…Please I'm begging you REVIEW! This story is part of my life…so please be gentle!

"Good-morning Elayna!" Leila greeted her friend the next morning. "Care to take a walk in the gardens?" 

            "Certainly," Elayna smiled. She was in a very good mood it seemed.

            "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

            "Yes, did you?" her friend smiled. Elayna was almost glowing!

            "Yes, Arwen and I talked well into the night." Leila said happily. "Being back here has been good for both of us, I think." She said with a broad smile that made her gray eyes sparkle.

            Elayna smiled broadly. The two of them wandered to the gardens, Elayna started humming to herself as she played with the flowers. She seemed to be in another world.

            "Um…you feeling ok, Elayna?" Leila asked. She had never saw her friend like this before. "There's something you're keeping from me! Now come on spill it!" 

            "Well," Elayna gleamed. "I don't know if it's good, but I think it is…I hope it is…"

            "Would you stop with the riddles already!" Leila yelled in a frustrated tone.

            Elayna grabbed her hands with a giggle and they both sat down on a garden bench.

            "Your father came to my room last night to find Elladan," she said quietly.

            "And…" Leila asked in an impatient tone.

            "And he said he would speak to my father on our behalf!" she said, ecstatic.

            "As in my brother finally confessed his feelings for you then?" Leila said happily. "And did you tell him how you felt?" Elayna blushed.

            "That hasn't been what was holding us back," she admitted.

            "Oh sure…I believe that one!" Leila said in a skeptical tone.

            Elayna turned beat red.

            "We admitted our feeling to each other long before we left," she said. "I personally think that's one of the reasons why my father agreed to send me away."

            "Why do they still treat us like children?" Leila sighed. Before Elayna could think of a reply, they heard the sound of horses.

            "I wonder who that could be." Leila said as they followed the sound to one of the gates. When they arrived three elves arrived, followed by a human. "Hey Elayna, there's your brother!"            

            "Legolas!" Elayna exclaimed, waving to her older brother who was at the head of a small delegation sent to Rivendell by their father, Thranduil- king of the elves in Mirkwood.

            "Elayna!" He smiled back. "Gandalf said you would be here." He walked over to the two girls, leaving his horse with his escorts.

            "What brings you here?" Leila asked.

            "I have a message for Gandalf and Lord Elrond," he said grimly. Then he smiled.

            "Seeing you is a pleasant benefit," he seemed to be speaking to both of them, but he was looking more at Leila than his sister.

            Leila smiled. "It is always pleasant seeing you." She said, her eyes sparkling in the sun light. Legolas smiled back, distracted by her for a moment. He suddenly remembered something else he was sent to do.

            "Oh! Elayna" he said, "Father also sent me to here to fetch you and bring you home."

            "What?" his sister demanded, suddenly angry.

            "Our Father sent me to bring you back to Mirkwood." Legolas repeated quietly. Elayna too a step back, angrily bewildered.

            "Why?" she demanded.

            "Father wants his little one home," Legolas said.

            "I am not…" she started to say angrily. "Never mind. Forget it," she almost hissed. She started to walk away in silent fuming anger.

            "I had a feeling you would feel this way, so I figured you would want these." Legolas said as he brought out a bag and a sword. "I only brought a few…so your throwing knives and other sword were left at home."

            Elayna stopped and turned around staring at her knives and sword.

            "How did you sneak them out without Father knowing?" she asked her anger placated.

            "That, dear sister, will have to be my secret." Legolas joked; he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

            "I'm sorry for being angry with you," she smiled slightly. "Thank you for bringing my knives and sword."

            "I knew you would enjoy having them back. You get edgy when you are unarmed for a while." He said with a knowing smile.

            "Legolas," Elladan called from across the garden. "I'm glad to see you."

            "I'm glad to see you too. Not as glad as I was to see them though." Legolas said.   
            Elladan laughed.

            "I know what you mean," he replied. "Elayna…would you care to walk with me for a bit?"

            "Of course," she smiled. She nodded to Legolas and Leila. "Stay out of trouble."

            "You too," Leila said as her brother and Elayna left. Legolas shook his head as he draped an arm around Leila's shoulder.

            "I do not understand why my father will not even discuss those two," he said.

            "I don't think any of us do. My father offered to speak to him on their behalf." Leila said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

            "Maybe that will encourage him to let her go," he said thoughtfully. "If I know my father he will seriously consider anything Lord Elrond says."

            "I hope it works. I have never seen her so…happy." Leila said as they continued on. "I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much."

            Legolas turned to her and hugged her tight.

            "I missed you too," he said. They continued walking about the gardens.

            "You wanna shoot some archery?" Leila asked, her competitiveness coming out. 

            "Of course," he smiled. They slowly made their way to a secluded part of the garden.

            "Who's first?" she asked grabbing her bow and one of the arrows out of her quiver. 

            "Ladies first," he answered.

            "Ok," she said as she drew back and released. The arrow hit in the bulls eye.

            "Not bad," he said. He drew an arrow of his own and fired. He split her arrow cleanly in half.

            "You do know that was one of my best arrows," Leila said. She drew her next arrow and split his arrow. "That was payback." She said with a smile. Legolas was silent for a minute.

            "You know," he finally said. "I don't think anyone's going to win this."

            "I'm going to have to agree," she said. "Let's go find Elladan and Elayna."

            "Good idea," Legolas smiled. "I greatly enjoy spying on my sister."

            "I enjoy spying in general." Leila said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. They snuck off through the garden to see what they might see.

            Elladan and Elayna sat in a very secluded part of the garden. No one could sneak up on them from along the path without them noticing.

            "Finally alone," Elladan said. Slipping his arm around her and running his fingers through her soft hair. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled.

            "Legolas was told to bring me home," she said.

            "When will you leave?" Elladan asked looking her in the eyes. Her smile broadened.

            "He brought me my knives," she said happily.

            "Then you're not going?" Elladan smiled as well.

            "Father will not be happy about this," she sighed, standing. She looked down. "Maybe I should go. If I disobey him now, it may affect his decision about us,"

            "Since when do you do what you should?" Elladan asked, with a knowing grin on his face. Elayna sighed again, obviously distressed. She paced slightly.

            "I don't want to jeopardize out relationship!" she exclaimed, torn between staying and going. "I don't know what to do,"

            "Neither do I," he said standing up and grabbing her hand then pulled her gently to a near by bench. Elayna turned her back to him.

            "Maybe we're just postponing the inevitable," she said pessimistically.

            "You are too worried. My father will talk to yours about us. So just relax a little." Elladan said placing a hand on her back. "If you want I'll come with and speak to your father as well."

            He could feel some of the tension leave as she relaxed slightly. She slowly turned.

            "I don't think that would be necessary," she said as if she were trying to convince herself. "My father will listen to Lord Elrond. He values his opinions. I'm sure your father will convince him…I hope…"

            "Elayna…I…" Elladan said turning her to him. "Trust my father. He will do all he can for us. Everything will turn out just fine." He said thoughtfully.

            Elayna looked down shyly and smiled. 

            "If you trust your father with this," she said, "then so do I."

            Elladan smiled, his eyes shown bright. Slowly he tilted Elayna's chin up until here green eyes met his.

            "I…" she started to say. She felt very fluttery.

            "Would you two just kiss already!" Leila yelled from her place in the bushes. Elayna jumped. She looked down, her face turning beet red.

            "Leila!" Elladan yelled, his face was red with anger.

            "Whoa!" Legolas exclaimed his hands up in self-defense. "Sorry for interrupting…" His sister shot him a look that could curdle fresh milk.

            "Hey they are red as tomatoes!" Leila said with an evil smile on her face. "Boy, this has to be my interruption yet." She laughed. Elayna rose in haste and stormed off. Legolas was awkwardly silent. "Legolas? Did you leave? LEGOLAS!!"

            "Sorry…Elladan," Legolas said, grabbing Leila by the arm. "Let's go."

            "Oh but, I don't want to…" Leila protested until she looked Elladan in the face. The look she received was one of hurt and betrayal. "Elladan…I'm sorry…I really am!" Leila said stopping at the edge of the clearing, before continuing on with Legolas. 

            They didn't get to far before the found Elayna. As soon as she heard them she turned cold, covering up her tears.

            "Elayna…" Leila said, walking up to her friend. "I'm sorry, you know how I like to joke around…I…I just needed to relieve some stress…this who situa…" she said in an apologetic tone.

            Elayna walked away without saying a work to either of them.

            "Let her go," Legolas said. "I've seen her like this before. She'll talk when she's ready."

            "I never meant to hurt them!" Leila said with tears forming in her eyes. "I've hurt my brother and my best friend!" she said her voice barely steady. The tears flowed down her cheeks. 

            Legolas hugged her, trying to be of some comfort. He felt bad, too and didn't know what to say. Leila wrapped her arms around his neck and wept.

            "I've never felt so bad about anything!" she cried. "The look on his face…" She looked up at Legolas.

            "Yeah," he said softly.

            "Maybe we could…"Leila said happily. Before Legolas could say anything Leila took off back in the direction they came from.

            "Leila, wait!" He exclaimed running after her.

            "Elladan!...Elladan!" Leila yelled as she re-entered the clearing where her brother was. I'm sorry about earlier! I know where Elayna is…come on!"

            Elladan looked up. He was still upset about the situation, that was evident in his mood. "Not now, Leila." He said.

            "Elladan," Legolas said, "we're sorry. Please, let us try to fix this."

            "I think you've both done enough already." Elladan said.

            "Please, Elladan," Leila pleaded, " this is all my fault…I know where Elayna is." she said. 

            "Fine, you know you're just as persuasive as father…if not more so!" Elladan said with a small smile. With that the trio left to find Elayna. 

            She was in a hidden glen, practicing with her sword. Legolas stopped and pulled the other two out of sight.

            "I think Elladan should go down there alone," he suggested. Leila looked down.

            "Maybe a good idea," Leila agreed. "I also think now would be a good time to leave." She added. She and Legolas quickly vanished leaving Elladan to face Elayna's anger.

            "Thanks Leila," he sighed and went down cautiously into the glen. "Elayna?" he started from a few paces away so as not to startle her.

            "How did you find me here?" she asked, not breaking her routine for even a fraction of a second.

            "Leila…she wanted to make a mends for earlier, so she and Legolas led me here…and left." He said still standing near the edge of the glen.

            Elayna continued her routine, still quite angry and upset.

            "I don't believe for one second that those two aren't spying on us from somewhere!" she snapped.

            Elladan stood watching her go through the routine like it were a graceful yet deadly dance.

            Finally, she stopped with a sigh and sheathed her sword. 

            "You're sure they're not spying on us?" she asked.

            "Yes, very sure," Elladan said walking up to her. "You have improved." He said shyly. She smiled dangerously.

            "Thank you," she said. She watched him shift nervously and laughed.

            "You don't think I'd really use my sword on you," she stated.

            "Sometimes when you're upset there's no way of telling what you'd do." Elladan said. "But I do trust you; you were upset…which you had every right to be." He said moving to her.

            She set her sword down.

            "I'm not so upset now," she muttered.

            "That's good…now where were we before that interruption?" Elladan said slipping his arms around her and held her. Elayna blushed.

            "I feel all fluttery again," she said.

            "Fluttery? At least you're not angry." He said kissing her on the forehead. "My sister is really sorry about earlier, but that's beside the point…"

            Elayna relaxed completely.

            "I wish we could just stay like this forever." She whispered.

            "So do I," he whispered. They sat on a bench that looked out over the valley. Elladan still had his arms around Elayna and his head rested on hers.  They sat in silence for a time, until each felt a hand on their shoulders.  Both jumped out of reflex. Elayna went for her sword, thinking it was Leila or Legolas. Elladan simply turned around to see who it was.

            "Calm down, children," Elrond said. "I can see you're a bit tense."

            "Fa…Father? Where did you come from?" Elladan stuttered when he found his voice again. Elrond slowly moved to the other side of the bench.

            "I don't believe that matters," he said quietly. He glanced at Elayna, who stood demurely with her eyes down cast.

            "Are you looking for someone?" Elladan asked slightly confused as to how his father found them.

            "Not anymore," Elrond responded, turning back to his son. "We need to talk." 

            "What about?" Elladan asked.

            Elrond gestured to the bench. "Please sit," he said, "both of you." Elayna timidly sat down next to Elladan.

            "I have been informed," he continued, "that Elayna's father wishes her home." 

            "Yes, that is true." Elladan said quietly. "But she does not wish to go."

            "I understand that," his father stated, "but if you wish to be married, now is not the time to defy King Thranduil."

            Elayna dreaded hearing that. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

            "What do you propose Father?" Elladan asked placing an arm around Elayna trying to comfort her.

            Elrond regarded the two of them for a moment before speaking.

            "Rivendell is a much safer place then Mirkwood," he finally said with a slight smile. Elayna looked up at him hopefully.

            "Then you will have her stay?" Elladan asked putting both of their hopes into words. "But if you do how will we get word to her father?"

            "I've already dispatched a messenger," Elrond smiled. "Unless you wish to leave, I can still call him back…"

            "No!" Elayna exclaimed quickly. "I…thank you, my lord."

            "This means so much to us Father. Thank you so very much!" Elladan said happily. Elrond laughed.

            "Don't stay out too late," he said. "We have a big day tomorrow." He then turned and left the two ecstatic younger elves in the clearing.


	3. The Council of Elrond

Hey everyone…Here's the actual council...(someone taps on Leila's shoulder)

Looks to see Legolas, and Aragorn looking disapprovingly at Leila.

Lady Leila: What?!

Legolas: Didn't you forget something?

Lady Leila: No…

Legolas: Leila? 

Lady Leila: Yes…(nervous)

Aragorn: You forgot the disclaimer again…

Lady Leila: No I didn't…I was just about to type it when you two interrupted me!

Legolas and Aragorn: Proceed then

Lady Leila: Ok…I don't own the story line or any of the fellowship characters, except Leila, Elayna, and their friends. Happy now

Legolas and Aragorn: Nod and leave.

Lady Leila: Now that that torture is over ON WITH THE STORY!

The next morning in her room the Princess Amaryllis was sleeping soundly in her bed and Jasmin was in a chair.  In the shadows a figure moved slightly toward the bed.

            Boromir of Gondor cautiously approached Amaryllis' bed and leaned forward to awaken her with a kiss. Amaryllis' eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled broadly upon seeing who had awakened her.

            "Good morning," he whispered, leaning slightly forward again. He suddenly froze as a sharp steel blade pressed against his throat. 

            "If you value your life you will back away from her now!"

            "Jasmin! It's alright, its Boromir." Amaryllis said quickly, trying to calm her guard. Boromir backed away slightly.

            "I know who he is," she growled. Her dislike of Boromir was incredibly obvious.

            "Jasmin, I order you to let Lord Boromir go!" Amaryllis yelled growing angry with Jasmin, just as her other protector Deanne came in weapon drawn.

            "Ok what did I miss?" she asked. "Ok, you've made your point Jas, let Boromir go." She said pulling her partner off Boromir.

            "Thank you Deanne." Boromir laughed. "I thought Jasmin was actually going to kill me!"

            "I was," she snapped.

            "Down girls." Amaryllis said as the door opened as Leila and Elayna came in.

            "Hello," Elayna said to the man. "I don't believe we've met."

            "I am Boromir," the man replied, "the eldest son of Denethor the Steward of Gondor. And you are?"

            "Elayna," she replied, "the youngest child of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

            "Leila," Leila said kindly, "youngest daughter of Lord Elrond. What brings you to Rivendell?" she asked.

            "I have business with your father," he stated stiffly. "questions that need answering."

            "You're not the only one. I'm confused by everything!" Leila blurted out suddenly. 

            "Like why my brother is really here," Elayna said.

            "Why Gandalf is here and why he and my Father are being so secretative." Leila added.

            "And why…never mind that's just silly," Jasmin said.

            "If you will excuse me…I have things I must attend to." Leila said as she headed for the door.

            "Things?" Elayna teased.

            "Yes, have you seen or heard from Yeti or Garin since…well you know since when!" Leila said defensively.

            "No," Elayna replied. "Now that I think of it…" They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

            "Come in," Amaryllis said. Arwen opened the door.

            "A meeting has been called," she smiled. "My father would like Lord Boromir to attend. Your questions will be answered." 

            "Anyone else? Just Boromir…" Leila asked searching her sister's face for answerers.

            "Of those in this room, just Boromir," Arwen replied.

            "Ladies," Boromir said in fair well. He kissed Amaryllis' hand before leaving.

            "Ah…Wha…Ohh.." Leila fumed, her face red from the lack of air.

            "Breathe!" Arwen laughed. "You look ridiculous when you're purple."

            "I can't believe we're being left out of this!" Jasmin fumed.

            "Oh they make me so mad!" Leila hissed, after taking a deep breath. "MEN!" she yelled still fuming, pacing the room like a caged beast.

            "Do all of you want to know what's going on?" Arwen asked with a twinkle in her eye.

            "I know **I do," Elayna muttered.**

            "Count me in!" Leila said, still pacing the room in a rage. Amaryllis, Deanne, and Jasmin also nodded.

            "Follow me," Arwen smiled. She led them down the hall to a balcony.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction…none can escape it, you will unit or you will fall..." Elrond addressed those who had gathered for the council. "bring forth the ring…Frodo."

            "Do you think he hand any idea we're eavesdropping?" Elayna whispered.

            "I hope not…" Leila whispered in reply.

            The women in the balcony watched the secret council with great interest. At one point, Aragorn glanced in their direction, and Arwen waved.

            "Are you trying to get us caught?!" Leila hissed.

            "Don't worry, little sister," she answered. "He won't draw attention to us." Gandalf glanced up to see what Aragorn was looking at.

            "Gandalf saw us! So much for him Aragorn **not** drawing attention to us!" Leila said nervously.

            "Who's he gonna tell," Elayna said. "Besides, your father must know that we wouldn't stay away. At least **I** wouldn't. You, I don't know. He knows you're a coward."

            "Ouch!" Leila said knowing that trying to deny the accusation would be point less. "Hey Boromir is talking about a dream…oh no! He's going for the Ring!" No sooner had Leila said that, then Elrond yelled and Gandalf began speaking.

            The three elves felt sick at the sound of the tounge of Mordor. It was as if evil had suddenly surrounded them and threatened to penetrate their inner beings. Deanne, Amaryllis, and Jasmin were frozen in terror.

            "Never before has anyone spoken the words of that tongue here, in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey," Elrond said sternly as soon as the wizard ceased speaking the words.

            "I don't ask for your pardon Lord Elrond." Gandalf said returning to his seat. "For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in all the realms of Middle Earth. The ring is altogether evil!"

            "This is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor…why not use this ring." Boromir said ignoring Gandalf's words.

            "Here we go," Elayna muttered as Aragorn countered the arrogant son of the Steward of Gondor.

            "What a jerk!" Jasmin said under her breath.

            "Oh man…Legolas just told Boromir off too…and said that he was willing to take the ring to destroy it." Leila said bringing all attention back to the council below.

            "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli said in a hostile tone.

            "That little…" Elayna growled.

            "Easy Elayna…" Leila said restraining her friend. But silently agreeing with her.

            "He's being cheeky!" Elayna scowled.

            "Yes, he is…" Leila agreed as the fight broke out. "Now the dwarf has done it!"

            "WOW!" Jasmin said. "I wonder if it will come to blows?"

            "How can Elladan and Elrohir just sit there!" Elayna exclaimed.

            "Quite easily," Arwen remarked.

            "One word," Leila added, "Two syllables, sounds like water."

            "Ah," her friend nodded. "I see."

            "What?" Jasmin asked. "I don't get it."

            "Do I have to spell it out?" Leila asked.

            "I don't think it would do any good," Deanne remarked. "She's illiterate."

            "I'm not!" Jasmin shouted and was promptly shushed.

            "Shut up!" Leila hissed. "You're gonna give us away!" She returned her attention to the council.

            "It appears that Frodo will take the ring…" she stated as Merry and Pippin made their presence known. 

            "Father is not going to like this." Elayna said.

            "Why would your father care… never mind." Leila said. "You plan on going along, don't you?" By the time she got her question out, Elayna was no longer on the balcony with them.

            "Leila, no," Arwen said firmly.

            "No what?" I'm just going to go…find Elayna," Leila said then took off before her sister could say any more.

            "I'm not covering for you this time!" her older sister called after her.

            Leila ignored Arwen and continued running through the halls. She soon spotted Elayna talking to Gandalf.


	4. Tensions are highwho will be going with ...

Well here's another chapter…Actually this was supposed to be part of  the last chapter, but due to my lack of sleep it wasn't included! Oppps…but any way I don't own any of the original LOTR characters or the story line, I do however own Leila and her friends. 

So now that that's out of the way ON with the story!

            "Please," she was saying to the old wizard. "You know as well as I that the ring I bear would be an asset on this quest, as would my skill with knives and the sword."

            "Don't forget me!" Leila said charging up. "You could always use another archer…and my ring could come in handy too."

            Gandalf sighed. He looked at Leila with uncertainty.

            "I will speak to Lord Elrond," he said. He looked at Elayna. "I think I can promise you that you'll be going."

            "What about me?" Leila said. "You do know, I'll just follow!" Gandalf just shook his head as he walked away.

            "Lord Elrond will have you locked in your room for a month," Elayna said.

            "Shut up! You know that won't stop me!" Leila said.

            "No," her father's voice said behind her, "but keeping you under guard will."

            "But Father…" Leila was about to protest, but thought better of it. "I'm…I'm just going to go find Arwen."

            "Perhaps you'd better," Elrond said. "Elayna."

            "My lord," Elayna curtseyed as Elrond passed. Then she hurried after Leila.

   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

            "You did that on purpose!" Leila accused when Elayna caught up with her. "You knew he was there! Now he's gonna have Elrohir and Elladan watching my ever move." Then she stormed off into the garden. Elayna sighed and followed.

            "I did not!" she said behind Leila. "He was behind both of us. And if he doesn't let you go, he won't let me either." 

            "True…I'm gonna go for a walk. If anyone is looking for me I'll be in the garden." Leila said claming down quite a bit.

            Elayna sighed and walked off in the opposite direction.

   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

            Leila walked about the gardens, not paying attention to where she was going, until she came upon Arwen and Aragorn. They were oblivious to her presence. She remembered what happened the last time she interrupted a couple, so she went on her way. She sat down near the river and watched the sun journey across the sky and eventually sink below the horizon. She was there alone until Legolas came and sat down.

            "Have you been out here all afternoon?" he asked.

            "Yes," she whispered. "I was out for a walk when I saw Arwen and Aragorn, so I decided to come here for a while."

            "So…" he said slowly and quietly, "you know I'm going then?"

            "Yes," she said sadly. "I was there…I wish I could go with you, but my Father would never allow it."

            "You were there?" he blinked in surprise.

            "Well yes and no…" she replied sheepishly. "We were on a balcony near by."

            "Who's we?" Legolas asked, looking a little disapproving.

            "Well, me, my sister, and a few friends." Leila said quietly, not looking Legolas in the face.

            "Elayna," Legolas stated with an annoyed sigh. "She went to talk to Gandalf didn't she."

            "Yes," Leila replied softly. "Gandalf said he could almost promise she would be going along with you."

            "Oh no she's not!" Legolas said under his breath as he jumped to his feet.

            "I said almost…Gandalf has to convince my father." Leila said. She sat for a few more moments then stood up.

            "Maybe we should get back…I'm sure my brothers are about to wear a hole in the floor by now." Leila said with a small smile. "Father, probably, wants them to watch my every move."

            "Yes," Legolas said, "let's get back before it gets dark. I have a dew things I'd like to say  to Gandalf."

            "I should apologize to Elayna for when I yelled at her." Leila said as they walked back.

            They found Elayna pacing the hall in front of the room where Elrond and Gandalf were debating who should go with the ring bearer. When she saw Legolas, she rolled her eyes.

            "Anything yet?" Leila asked.

            "No," she answered, glaring at Legolas. "You can't talk me out of it, so don't even try!"

            "Actually **I came to talk to you…"Leila said quietly. "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you after the council. I was upset with my father…and worried."**

            Elayna smiled at her friend. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I understand." She glared at Legolas again.

            "I haven't said anything!" he exclaimed defensively.

            "You were so quiet…for once." Leila laughed.

            Legolas looked back and forth between her and his sister. Finally he started muttering and walked away.

            "I think we hit a soft spot." Leila said.

            "Jerk," Elayna mumbled, glaring at his back as he walked away. "They're all the same!"

            "Um…did I miss something here?" Leila asked.

            "He wants me to be a good little girl just like Father," she fumed. "He won't necessarily say anything, no! He'll just put pressure on me to either quietly stay here or go home!"

            "He's like any older brother. Elladan and Elrohir are the same way! If we keep this up they won't ever let us go!" Leila said trying to calm her friend. Elayna sighed.

            "You're right," she said more subdued. "I'm sorry. I just get so tired of waiting around for men to get things done! If it weren't for us where would this world be?"

            "In a heap of trouble!" Leila laughed. Just then the door opened.

            "Gandalf?" Elayna asked quietly as the wizard walked out into the hall.

            "Yes, Elayna?" the wizard replied.

            "Was a decision made?" she asked anxiously.

            "Yes, a couple in fact," he replied.

            Elayna was getting very impatient. "What decisions?" she asked.

            "Decisions about the hobbits," Gandalf said seriously.

            "What about us?" she asked, trying to be calm.

            "Us?" Gandalf asked. Elayna sighed.

            "Was a decision made on whether or not I will be going along with Ringbearer?" she asked, being very specific.

            "Oh yes…you may want to speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said. "Leila, you may want to as well." Elayna took a deep breath.

            "Thank you, sir," she curtseyed politely.

            "You're quite welcome. Good night." He said. Elayna looked at Leila.

            "Ready when you are," she said, motioning to the closed door.

            "You first…" Leila said moving toward the door. Elayna tapped on the door.

            "Yes?" came the voice of Lord Elrond.

            "Gandalf said that Leila and I should speak with you, my lord," Elayna said, somewhat tentatively. "Is now a good time?"

            "Now is fine," Elrond replied. "Please sit." He said gesturing to the chairs near the one he was seated in.

            "What is it you wish to know?" Elayna sat and glanced at Leila. She looked even more nervous then Elayna.

            "We were wondering what your decision was concerning us accompanying the Ringbearer," she said slowly. Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest that she almost wondered if he could hear it. Leila was so nervous about what her father's decision was that she just sat quietly listening to the conversation.

            "The two hobbits are going." Elrond said. "Elayna you will be going with your brother as your father asked." Elayna looked surprised.

            "He didn't want me to stay here?" she asked. "I saw the messenger return."

            "He wants you to depart when your brother does." Elrond replied.

            Elayna almost laughed.

            "He won't be too happy about this," she smiled.

            "No, he won't. Leila, against my better instincts I am allowing you to go as well." Elrond said slowly.

            "Yo…you mean it?" Leila stammered in shock. 

            Elrond didn't look happy. He stood and slowly walked away from Elayna and his daughter.

            "If we're leaving in the morning we should get some rest." Leila said. "What are you going to tell your brother…Or are you just gonna wait until we leave?"

            Elayna got that smile on her face, the one that says everything…the one that usually got her in trouble, and she normally dragged Leila down with her.

            "You don't plan to tell him then. I know that look…that's the one that always gets me in trouble when I haven't done anything!" Leila said with a knowing smile on her face.

            "Let's go to bed," Elayna said. "I'm tired." She yawned and walked out of the room.

            "Ok, let's go…I'm tired too. Arwen and I were up late once again last night." Leila said, as she suppressed a yawn of her own. They went to their rooms to rest for the journey before them.


	5. Notice

Hey people…Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's nearing my exam period for college, but as soon as that's done I promise to update! Please don't be mad! 

Love, Peace, and Diamond tears

Lady Leila


End file.
